


Entre grillos y polvo de hadas

by MissLefroy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante un pequeño accidente en el bosque, Pepito Grillo recibe la ayuda de un hada muy especial...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre grillos y polvo de hadas

La noche estaba cayendo, pero a Pepito Grillo le apetecía darse un paseo por uno de los claros que había cerca del bosque. La hora del crepúsculo era su hora preferida, puesto que era cuando se ocultaba el sol y comenzaban a apreciarse las estrellas.

Solía dar pequeños paseos por aquel lugar. Le relajaba pasar por allí de vez en cuando, ya que era de los pocos sitios donde apenas había nadie y era su momento relajante. Algunas noches se podía escuchar el canto de otros grillos, los cuales siempre saludaban cortésmente, pero aquella noche no se escuchaba nada. Podría decirse que Pepito se encontraba solo completamente.

Comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y decidió acercarse un poco a la orilla del lago, puesto que esa noche estaba haciendo más calor de lo habitual en aquel lugar. Sólo quería beber un poquito de agua. Sólo tenía que dar unos pocos saltitos más y nuestro pequeño amigo estaría ya en donde se proponía. Pero, de repente, se percató de que todo lo estaba viendo al revés. No se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, hasta que miró una de sus diminutas patitas y se fijó en que se había enganchado a un matorral sin saber cómo. Intentó soltarse pero no conseguía llegar hasta su pata sin balancearse, con lo cual, volvía a pender en el aire una y otra vez.

«¿Pero cómo diantres he acabado así?». Se dijo a sí mismo. Se veía realmente ridículo. No sabía qué hacer, puesto que lo había intentado todo. Utilizaría su habitual paraguas, pero del esfuerzo había hecho que cayera al suelo y no lograba alcanzarlo. Se estaba exasperando, cuando, de pronto, vio que una pequeña y brillante luz se dirigía hacia él. No pudo otra cosa más que comenzar a gritar, ya que, lo más seguro, es que se tratase de una de las hadas que habitaban el bosque.

—¡Eh, aquí!—consiguió decir, ya cansado de tanto esfuerzo.

La pequeña hada, que no estaba prestando mucha atención, escuchó la voz desesperada de Pepito. Lo buscó con la mirada y allí estaba, colgado de aquel matojo de hierbajos, enredándose entre sus patas.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?—le preguntó el hada mientras bajaba a toda prisa para ayudarle.

—No lo sé— le contestó el grillo, algo angustiado—. Estaba paseando por aquí y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar boca abajo...

El hada, que en ese momento transportaba un montoncito de polvo de hada, se lo pensó un momento. Frunció el ceño y, pasados unos momentos, dejó el montoncito en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Pepito.

—Espera, no te muevas—dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

—No lo haré, más que nada porque empieza a dolerme mucho la pata...

—Vale, tranquilo, no tardaré mucho en...—pero, por más que lo intentara, parecía que no se deshacía el nudo que se le había formado en el pie— ¡Oh, vaya! Está bastante fuerte y me está costando desatar el nudo que... Un momento...

Se quedó pensativa y se separó un poco, alejándose del grillo. Cogió una pizca de polvo de hada y lo espolvoreó por el enredo. Y, en cuestión de segundos, Pepito se vio liberado de aquella pequeña prisión momentánea.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias—le agradeció mientras se masajeaba su diminuto tobillo—. No sé cómo podría agradecértelo.

—No tienes por qué agradecer nada. Es más...—miró a las estrellas, observando el brillo de una en concreto y salió disparada hacia el montón de polvo de hada que llevaba, cogiéndolo a toda prisa—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! Llego tarde. He de irme. Espero que te mejores...—dijo, pero su voz se distorsionó con el sonido del viento y Pepito apenas pudo oír su despedida.

—¡No, espera! No me dijiste tu nombre—pero el hada ya había desaparecido en la noche.

.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
.

—Nova...—le llamó tranquilamente el Hada Azul.

—¿Sí, señora?—sabía que ese tono sólo lo usaba con ella cuando había hecho algo mal. Por muy suave que sonara su voz, no quería decir que fuese bueno.

—Me ha llegado la voz de que entregaste lo que te encargué bastante tarde y...—se aclaró la voz. No, eso no podía ser nada bueno—llevaba tierra y hojas secas.

El Hada Azul alzó una ceja. Nova agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sí, bueno, yo...—intentó excusarse, rascándose la nuca, pensando en qué decir.

—¿Sabes que eso no es una, sino que son dos faltas graves?—le dijo severamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero fue por una buena causa...—protestó, pero lo único que consiguió fue malgastar palabras inútilmente.

—No me importan tus excusas, Nova—tomó aire y le dio la espalda. Vale, eso era nuevo. Ahora sí que estaba disgustada. Ahora sí que había metido la pata de verdad.

—Había un pobre grillo que necesitaba ayuda y...

El Hada Azul se giró bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ayer fue el grillo que necesita ayuda, hace cuatro días un lobezno que tenía una astilla clavada en una pata. La semana pasada, un oso que no llegaba a un panal de miel...

—Yo...—Nova agachó la cabeza, avergonzada—. Necesitaban ayuda.

—Y nosotras se la damos. Pero siempre y cuando no estemos con algo más importante,como es el deber de entregar un paquete como el que te di mañana. Sólo debías de ir, entregarlo y regresar. Nada más.

—Sí, pero...—no quiso decir más. La mirada de reproche del Hada Azul hizo que se callara.

El Hada Azul respiró hondo, se acercó a la joven y le entregó otro paquete.

—Espero que esta vez no te distraigas y lo entregues a la hora que se te encomiende.

Y dicho esto, la pequeña hada rosada salió volando sin perder más tiempo y suplicando no volver a tener ningún otro tipo de encuentros por el camino.

.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
.

La noche estaba a punto de caer. Nova llevaba rato largo volando de aquí para allá, evitando mirar a ninguna parte, más que al frente. Pero se sentía bastante agotada y debía descansar.

—Bueno, seguro que por un par de minutos no creo que pase nada, ¿no?—se dijo a sí misma, mientras se acercaba a la rama de un frondoso árbol.

Depositó cuidadosamente el paquete que llevaba entre las manos junto a ella y se tumbó a lo largo de la rama. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró un momento los ojos. Y, de pronto, oyó un chasquido que hizo levantarse de golpe.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?—dijo pero, mientras terminaba de formular esta última pregunta, recordó las palabras de reproche del Hada Azul—No, mejor será que no contestes, sea lo que seas. He de seguir con...

—¡No te asustes, soy yo!—dijo alguien, saliendo de entre unas ramas, casi sin aliento. Era nuestro amigo Pepito.

Pero, al salir sin avisar de su escondite, hizo que Nova se sobresaltara y tirara al vacío la bolsita con Polvos de Hada, que se esparció por todo el suelo.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!—exclamó Nova, bajando de inmediato a toda prisa.

—Lo... lo siento mucho.

—¡Ay, la he liado buena!—se lamentó el hada, intentando recoger todo el polvo que podía—¡SOY-HADA-MUERTA!

—Espera, seguro que lo podemos arreglar—intentó solucionar Pepito.

Rebuscó entre los arbustos, buscó una hoja bien grande y comenzó a recoger todo lo que pudo. Cuando terminó, se lo entregó todo a la pequeña hada, con toda la culpabilidad del mundo.

—Creo que esto es todo lo que he podido rescatar.

—¡Oh, bien!—y depositó otro montón que ella había recolectado junto al suyo—Y ahora...—hizo unos movimientos circulares con la mano y eliminó todo resto de cualquier resto de tierra, hojas secas u otra cosa que se mezclara con el Polvo de Hada.

—¿Y bien?¿Ya está todo?—preguntó Pepito, nervioso.

—Pues... eso espero, porque sino, creo que no llegaré al próximo alba, como no lo entregue a tiempo...—dijo y suspiró, intentando aliviarse para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya. Más bien ha sido mía, por patosa.

—Espero no haberte creado muchos problemas con este incidente.

—¿Más de los que suelo tener? Lo dudo—bromeó y se echó a reír. Miró al grillo entre el reflejo de la luz de la luna y le sonrió—Por cierto, ¿de dónde salías?

—¡Ah! Pues de ese arbusto de ahí enfrente. Te vi a lo lejos y, al ver que te parabas, decidí subir hasta aquí a saludar. Para agradecer lo de la otra noche—añadió, algo tímido.

—Pero no tienes que agradecer nada. Necesitabas ayuda y yo te la di. No hay que dar más vueltas.

—Bueno, yo he hecho lo que he podido con.. eso.—dijo señalando el saquito.

—¿Esto? Es polvo de hada. Muy difícil de encontrar porque, por lo visto, hadas patosas como yo son las que lo ponen en peligro de extinción—dijo entre risas y volvió a mirar al grillo—. Gracias por echarme una mano recogiéndolo.

—No... no tienes por qué darlas...—contestó sonrojándose.

—Por cierto, soy Nova—dijo al fin.

—Pepito—contestó algo cortado—. Pero todos me suelen llamar Pepito Grillo.

—Pues, Pepito Grillo, he de partir de nuevo, antes de que se me agote el tiempo de entrega—dijo mirando al cielo, fijándose en las estrellas—. Espero que no se den cuenta del estropicio y que esta vez me salve de la regañina del Hada Azul.

—Encantado de conocerla, Nova—se despidió Pepito, con una tímida sonrisa, quitándose levemente el sombrero que llevaba.

—Igualmente. Y gracias de nuevo—le contestó y, antes de emprender de nuevo el vuelo, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de nuestro pequeño amigo, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más—¡Hasta pronto!

—Hasta pronto...

Pepito se hallaba en estos momentos ensimismado. El ser más lindo del mundo, le había dado el mejor regalo que jamás nadie le había dado: un beso. Se quedó mirando fijamente cómo se alejaba lentamente y se perdía entre la luz de aquella plateada y mágica luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido. No sé si habré hecho un buen trabajo, pero he puesto toda mi imaginación a relucir como pude.
> 
> La verdad es que me ha costado un poco, puesto que no son dos personajes muy fáciles de llevar y, menos aún, hacer que se enamoren. Aunque no se enamoren en sí, ya que sólo Pepito es el que parece que sienta algo, creo que me ha quedado más o menos bien.
> 
> He tenido muchas dudas, puesto que no estoy segura de si algunas cosas eran ciertas o no, pero bueno, más que se sacan los guionistas las cosas del sobaco izquierdo, dudo que sea esto peor. xDD
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
